Transfer to Hogwarts
by Randumness
Summary: Hey i'm Kaylee i used to go to an american school. Itransfered to spend my last year with Lily, My best friend. But of course Hogwarts means the marauders. Hogwarts has no idea whats hit them.
1. Chapter 1

"Lil-lay time for you to wake-Oomph. HEY!" Doesn't she know it's not nice to throw shoes at your best friends? Oh well, I guess she's not too happy about having to go back to school. I mean you wouldn't be either if you had some creepy four-eyed quidditch 'star' -and I use the term star very loosely- stalking and annoying you everyday, would you? With a very exasperated sigh I turned back to the sleeping mound of Lily Evans, "I'm going to take my shower now, I suggest you do the same, unless you'd rather wait till we got to Hogwarts, then you could share a very steamy, very nude shower with a Mr. Potter…" I barely missed the book that was aimed at my head.

I think Lily has an obsession with throwing things, maybe I should take her to a therapist… Oh glorious showers. Who ever invented running water was a complete genius. After my normal 30 minute shower I hopped out, grabbed a towel, and walked back into my room to see a fuzzy red head rummaging through my school trunk.

"Ummmm Lils, do you need help going trough my personal belongings? Or are you managing alright on your own?"

She turned around to grin at me. "I'm doing alright Kayl, thanks for asking."

I gave her a blank stare.

"Kaylee, you are too gullible. I was actually looking for your green Hoodie."

"Which one? The one that has the thingy on it?"

"No no, the that you got when we went to that one mall."

"Oh that one, it's in my closet hanging next to my black skinnys."

"Thank you!"

"You know while you're in there can you throw my purple Converse into my trunk?"

"Yeah, then I'm gonna take a shower, could you get me some coffee?"

"Sure thing." I said as I threw on my white robe and wrapped my hair in my towel.

I trudged down the stairs almost tripping over my brothers little wiener dog. Lily and I were staying at my older brother, Adams, house. He normally moves around a lot, but had relocated to Italy since I decided I wanted to spend my last year of school at Hogwarts, instead of my American school, with Lily. I know Italy isn't really in the same region of Europe as England, but he's always wanted to visit Italy and my mom doesn't have to know he's not in the same country I'll be in. Right? Anyhow its strange really that that my brother and I are both wizards, considering the fact that we're Muggle born. He's about a year and a half older than me, already out of school and has a job as an Auror. Which is also a little shocking, since he's Werewolf. I most certainly have nothing against Werewolves, I feel it's the person you should judge, not what they can't help but become once a month. But, sadly, the rest of the world doesn't share my thoughts.

I jumped down the last three steps and into the kitchen. Giving Jason, my brothers best friend and roommate, a quick "Good Morning" and hopped over to the fridge and pulled out some bacon. Oh sweet sweet bacon, how I love thee. Let me just get something straight right now, bacon is about the best thing that was ever created in this beautiful world. No other breakfast meats can compete with it. Adam says I'm gonna have heart problems when I get older because of all the bacon I consume. And I usually retort with a "Shut Up" or a "Your Face" you know something genius like that.

So I got the bacon-a-frying and turned around to put some coffee in two traveling mugs.

"Hey Jason, what time are we leaving to catch the train?" I asked

"Ummm like 7:30ish I think."

I looked at the clock on the microwave, 6:52. It's good thing Lily finds bacon as delicious as I do, cause I don't have time to make her pancakes. Did I happen to mention I am an excellent cook? It's true. I grew up in a very small, country town in Pennsylvania on a farm. And every year, since I was 10, I'd enter a cooking contest at the local fair. I normally took first or second place. I'm very proud of that.

"Kayl," Jason said, "your bacons burning…"

"NOOOO NOT MY PRECIOUS BACON!"

I ran to the stove and grabbed the frying pan off of it. It still looked good. I actually like my bacon a little crispy. With a sigh I put my dear burnt, but still yummy, bacon on a plate, grabbed a few chocolate chip muffins out of the pantry and got mine and Lily's coffee. Then I headed back up the stairs while Jason mumbled something about waking Adam up.

"Oh Lil-lurd! I gots some bacon, coffee, and muffins!" I sang.

Her head poked out of the my bathroom door, "Chocolate chip muffins?"

"Is there any other kind?"

You see, Lily and I are so much alike. We both obsess over the same things, such as bacon, chocolate, skinny jeans, music, and parties.

We both had/have creepers. Hers being James Potter, whom I've never met, but she complains about him constantly. And mine was a boy named Austin who I met in muggle school and who also happened to be muggle-born. Lucky me huh? I recall he told this one kid that, and I quote, "I knew Kaylee was the one for me when I first laid eyes on her." And that was when we were 10. I can honestly say I never had a conversation with him. He was a new kid at my muggle school and I looked over to see what he looked like and that's it. He apparently took it in a more serious way.

Also, Lily and I are completely different than most girls our age. We like to take responsibility over hard situations. We don't care about the latest gossip or who won the Quidditch Match last night. Lily and I have our whole futures mapped out. And we know where we're going and what we're gonna do when we get there.

Now before you get all judgmental and think "Oh great, what a couple of party animals we got here." I'd like to let know that we do know how to have fun and we do have fun. Why do you think Lily was so cranky this morning? Well I'll give you a hint, I can handle hangovers better than she can. Plus I always party when ever I can. Lily says she doesn't when she's at school, but I think that's just because she's only really herself around me.

Anyways we both get really good grades and are top of our classes. She's Head Girl this year. And apparently Dumbledore, the Hogwarts head master, thought I was suitable enough to take her place as a Prefect. Oh yeah, and we're both in Gryffindor.

I had to go see this big man, I think his name was Hagrid, at the beginning of summer to see which House I'd be put in. And I got to be in Lily's house.

"Why is the bacon all crispy and black?" Lily questioned, awakening me from my day dreams.

"Wha- Oh, I wasn't paying attention to it and well, you see what happened next." I answered sheepishly.

With a roll of her eyes Lily stood up and started going through my closest. I don't mind that she goes through my things. We always share clothes.

"KAYLEE, LILY! IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE IN 15 MINUTES, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Came my brothers cranky voice, did I mention he's not a morning person?

"I have to go dry my hair," Lily sighed.

"Same here," I said.

I stood in front of my full length mirror as Lily walked back into my bathroom. Stupid hair dryer. I can't wait till I'm aloud to do Magic again.

I started drying my hair the same time I heard Lily's blow dryer go on.

I guess I'm pretty average looking. I hair dark brown hair, that I dyed to a light brown, and it comes to about the top of my boobs. I have dark brown eyes and I was once told that my eyes were really big but they looked good on my face. (I think they're normal size.) I'm not tan at all, but I'm not pale pale either. I'm really short, which I get from my mom's side of the family. I'm about 5'2". I have big boobs, thanks to my mom's side of the family again, and I don't have a huge butt, but I do have a butt. I'm skinny, not freakishly skinny though. And quite frankly I'm surprised at my skinniness cause I eat so many fatty foods. But I guess I should be grateful to that. (I don't think I could give up fried chicken or cake or…..oh God, I could never give up chocolate.)

I started to straighten my hair and Lily walked out of the bathroom looking as she usually did, Beautiful. All she had to do in the morning was dry her hair and put some lip gloss on. I, on the other hand had to put, cover-up, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on. And I only ended up looking half as good as she did.

After I finished putting on the make-up, I packed it away in my trunk made sure I had every book, bra, sock, quill, etc that I would need.

I walked over to my closet, which Lily was once again rummaging threw., and started looking for an outfit. I decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, that came with their own holes! I paired them with a bright happy yellow Hoodie -its surprisingly cold out for summer- and of course matching yellow converse. Did I mention how much I love converse?

Lily wore some black skinnys, a light blue American Eagle shirt and some blue flip flops. Lily is about 5'4" and skinny. She had bright orange hair and an awesome temper to match it. She has some little freckles sprinkled across her nose and bright green eyes.

"Hey Lils? I thought you were gonna wear the green Hoodie." I said.

"No I just wanted to make sure you took it, just in case." She smiled.

I smiled back and grabbed my trunk and headed downstairs with Lily right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the living room, Adam and Jason were already standing by the door. Adam was tall and tan. He got it from our dad's side of the family. He's always outgoing and crazy. He's muscular with brown hair that reaches to his chin and silverish blue eyes. Lily's told me she thought he was one the hottest people ever. Ewww. But of course he's my brother so maybe I'm not supposed to think he's hot.

Jason is, wow. He's tall, lean, muscular and totally delicious. Too bad he's engaged to my friend, Rachel's, cousin. They've been together since 5th year. He's hilarious, like Adam, and he's an Auror too.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Lily asked

"Yeah there's no way we can drive there by 11." I agreed.

Adam and Jason both sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time, freaky.

"We're taking a port key to a small town outside of London, then we're driving to the Train station," Jason explained.

"I'M DRIVING!" I screeched at the same time Lily shouted "SHOTGUN!"

See, we're perfect best friends.

Adam and Jason both mumbled, "Damn it." Then Adam pulled a pretty orange flower out of his pocket. It started glowing and we all touched it. I hate port keys. Especially while I'm trying to hang on to a school trunk.

We landed with a heavy thud in some grass. For once I didn't get hurt when I landed! I was about to jump up and do my happy dance when Jason landed on me. I yelled a couple profanities and Adam laughed. He's such a jerk.

Lily was laying on the grass laughing at me and Jason. Some best friend she was.

I punched Jason in the ribs, he cried out in pain and I stood up and walked over to get my trunk.

Lily finally recovered from her hysterias and got her trunk too. Then we both looked at the car. Our jaws dropped.

It was gorgeous of course. My brother has connections I guess. There right in front of us was a Maybach 62. Slick black with deeply tinted windows. It was amazing. And I get to drive it!

"Kaylee, I swear to God, if you damage this car in any way, I will personally rip your circulatory system out through your finger tips."

"Adam, why would I even dream of hurting such a beautiful car?" I don't know much about cars, but I do a wonderfully magnificent car when I see one.

"Fine, if you even think about driving crazy with this…" He left the threat open.

Lily and I smiled at each other, then we ran to the car and got in. Adam and Jason put our things in the back. I put the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. Lily turned the radio on to our favorite muggle station, the guys got in the back, and I put the car in drive.

_____________________________________

"AHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as I almost hit a car….again.

"Kaylee please just pull over and let me drive!," Adam begged

"No! I love this car! The speed is amazing!" I yelled

Lily was mumbling under breath, it sounded like "Oh man, we're gonna die. We're gonna die."

"Lily, you are way to dramatic. You know I won't- Oh My Gosh! I love this song!" I reached over to the radio and turned it up.

"Lily sing it with me!", no matter how scared she is, Lily can't resist music.

Our voices collided in perfect unison to the Family Force Five song, "Transmit your Radio. Radio. Respond if you're alive! Give me a sign of Life. I need to say to you. Say to you! I found the way to fight one-OLD LADY!" I swerved out of the way, barely missing her.

Lily and I looked at each other and started laughing, "Okay, you two that's enough!," Jason scolded, although I could hear the smile in his voice, "What if you had hit the poor woman?"

That just made Lily and I laugh harder.

Then Adam said, "Okay pull over Kaylee, we're there."

I almost hit another car. But Lily grabbed the wheel from me and turned it the right way. I thankfully smiled at her. She scowled back. I could tell she was about to yell at me but something out my window caught her eye, "Oh shit," she mumbled.

I looked out my window, "What? All I see is a dude with glasses. What's wrong-Wait is that Mr. James Potter?"

He was tall, maybe 6' or 6'1" He had perfectly circular glasses and wildly messed up black hair. He was already in his school robes, with the white dress shirt untucked from his black dress pants. With his red and gold tie hanging lazy-ily from his neck. You could tell he had muscle. He wasn't that bad looking actually.

I rolled down my window and started to shout his name. But a very angry red head threw her hand over my mouth. I licked her hand in return.

"Ewwww!," she complained

I just smiled innocently.

"Okay lets get going," Adam said.

"Yeah! Let's go school!" I shouted with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey Kaylee! Do you think the teachers will let us grade their papers for them?" Lily asked with the same fake voice I used.

I looked at her with wide hopeful eyes, "Only if we're lucky!" And we both scrambled out of the car.

Adam and Jason got our trunks out, all the while Lily was hiding behind my petite figure.

"LILY-KINS! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE ME BACK? I SENT YOU LIKE A MILLION LETTERS!" the four-eyed freak yelled.

Lily sighed and stood up straight, "Because Potter, I wasn't going to waste my very precious time, writing back to the millions of said letters that you wrote me."

James pouted and just then two more boys joined him.

One was really pale. I'd say about 5'9"? He had dark circles under his eyes and chin length sandy brown hair. I could tell from here that he had gorgeous blue eyes. His outfit was different than James' His shirt was tucked in. with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and his red/gold tie hanging just loosely around his neck. He was pretty muscular as well.

The last boy had long black hair. The bangs barely covered his eyes and they were slightly swept to the side. The rest of his hair was about chin length. I couldn't see what color his eyes were though. He was the tallest of the three. Just by about an inch though. So maybe 6'1" or 2" His shirt was untucked, like James', but his sleeves were rolled up like the other boys'. His tie just as loosely hung around his neck as James' He had muscles. (Did all English guys have muscles?) He had an heir of some one who knew exactly good looking he was. I don't like conceited people. He seemed like a conceited person.

James started towards us, with the other two right behind him. As they got closer, the Conceited one looked a little more interested than he had a moment ago, and he leaned over to the Pale one and whispered something to him.

"Lily, you still could wrote me-Who are they?" He asked indicating the guys and me, but mostly glaring at the guys.

With a sigh Lily looked at me, "This is my best friend, Kaylee. That's her brother, Adam and that's her brothers friend, Jason." Indicating us each in turn.

"Mhm…" He said, still glaring at them.

Then Lily looked at James' friends, "Guys this is James Potter," she made a disgusted face at having to say his name, "Remus Lupin," indicating the Pale one, "And Sirius Black," pointing towards the conceited one.

….Sirius…..isn't that a star? Oh well, I went to get a trolley, Lily following me, probably wanting to get away from Potter. But of course, like the good little creeper he was, he followed. Leading his little gang along with him.

The star dude…oh what's his name…Sirius. Yeah. Well him and James walked ahead of us and got the trolley's for us. Lily let out an exasperated sigh and stopped walking. I stopped two. The other one….Remus? Stopped on the other side of Lily. I looked up at him, he smiled at me. I returned it. I have a felling he isn't like the other two.

"So Remus," Lily asked, "Why aren't you wearing your Head Boy badge?"

"Ummm well," Remus started awkwardly, "I'm not Head Boy…"

"Oh," She was obviously embarrassed at making the wrong assumption, "Well that's okay, I bet Phillip Stewart got it. He's always been good at…at…Remus…why are you shaking your head?"

Remus was indeed shaking his head, with a forlorn expression on his face, "Lily…James is Head Boy…"

She looked at me with this horror struck expression. It was part disbelief, part angst, and the rest was angry. Just pure rage in her eyes.

I'd only seen that much anger in Lily's eyes once before. And it was because a boy named Drevin had said, and I quote, "Man I'd like to tap that nice piece of red hot ass."

Let's just say, afterwards, Drevin couldn't walk properly for a couple of weeks.

But surprisingly, she didn't explode. She just mumbled to herself, "It's fine. I'm dreaming. I'm safely at Sam's house. Sleeping. I'll just close my eyes and I'll wake up. Yeah that's what I'll do…I'll do that."

I looked at Remus with a worried expression, he just shrugged.

A loud crash interrupted Lily's maniac mumbling.

Then a wolf whistle and someone yelled something that I didn't here. I was too distracted by the sight of Sirius Black and James Potter standing in front of mine and Lily's trunks. Except the trunks were wide open, and our clothes were scattered in front of them. But no that still wasn't the worst part.

There, on the side walk, in front of Muggles and Hogwarts Student alike, James and Sirius were holding up underwear, claiming it was mine and Lily's. Now don't start thinking "Oh its just some underwear. No one cares if it's really yours. Its not so bad." But it is bad. The underwear that they were holding up were obviously not mine and Lily's. Of course other people might not believe that. But we knew they weren't ours. These underwear were like huge granny panties. I'm talked fluffy ruffled, polka-dot, obviously used to help soak up accident that one might have while wearing said undies, underwear.

And then Sirius pointed towards us and everyone within a hundred yards turned to look at us.

Lily screamed a river of profanities and marched towards them, dragging me along with her**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yes, I could see the fear flash threw their eyes. It felt good. Knowing that my best friend, inflicted the fear.

But I, being the reasonable, level headed person that I am, held Lily before she could do anything rash.

"Lily , calm down!" I frantically whispered.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M GONNA KILL EM! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THEM TO DEATH, SO I CAN JOYFULLY WATCH THE LIFE LEAVE THEIR BODIES! I'M GONNA FU-"

She looked like she had gone crazy. With her hair frizzing and flying in all directions her face almost as red as her hair and the pure, raw rage that was coursing through her eyes.

"Whoa now Lily, please keep it PG, there are children in the room." I scolded.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE CHILDREN! MAYBE I CAN TEACH THEM HOW TO TAKE CARE OF ANNOYING PRATS LIKE THOSE TWO! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA-HEY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GET BACK HERE!"

Like the little girls they are, James and Sirius ran away. Dropping the underwear and abandoning our trunks as they ran threw the barrier.

Lily now turned her fury to me, lucky, lucky, lucky me, "Why the hell did you stop me?! Now I'm gonna have to hunt them down on the train and-Wait, I know that look. That's the look you get when you have a super evil plan inside that lovely head of yours. Right?"

"Now Lily, you make it sound like I'm an evil master mind."

She raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving and impatient expression.

"Okay, so maybe I do have a somewhat evil plan in my head. Now in honor of my evil plan, would you like to cackle with me?" I asked casually.

For the next ten minutes, while we put our things back our trunks, we cackled. Oh man did we cackle. It was a beautiful sound. Just laughing evilly with your best friend.

We ran threw the barrier, still cackling. We are the best cacklers ever. Wait a minute is that even a word, well it is now. Ahhh this was going to be an interesting year.

________________________________________

By the time we got on the train, all of the compartments were taken. So I might have yelled at a compartment full of first years, in order to get a quiet place for Lily and I to scheme.

"Okay, so what's you plan?" Lily asked.

"Well I'm thinking it has to be in front of the whole school, or at least as much of the school as possible."

"Well we could do it at dinner, we eat in the great hall with the rest of the school."

"Okay so we have a place and time. We just need to figure out what to do…"

"Hmmm we could make huge bowls of pudding float through mid-air and then dump themselves on James and Sirius. Then have the pudding form little dancing leprechauns and they dance on them and sing songs for weeks on end! Ooooo or better yet, make the leprechauns invisible so only James and Sirius can see them and also make it where only they can hear them!" She said this all in one breath, yeah she can talk really fast..

"Yes Lily! That's using your evil mind! And then James and Sirius will run around yelling, 'The singing leprechauns are circling my head! Make them go away!' Then everyone will think they've gone crazy, and they'll have to go to Saint Mungo's…"

"Kaylee?"

"Yes Lily."

"I think we've lost our minds…"

"As do I Lily, As do I."

"How about this evil plan never leaves the compartment?"

"I think that would be best. Let's think of something else…"

We then settled into a very comfortable silence, while we thought of evil plans to destroy James and Sirius with.

About 15 minutes later, our compartment door opened, without thinking, Lily and I each raise our wands towards the intruder. It was only Remus.

"Hey, what cha guys doing?" He asked.

"Thinking," I answered.

"Oh, well Lily, you have to go do Head duties with, James. And do you know who the new Prefect is? Cause I have to do duties with whoever it is."

I snickered silently to myself, he said duties. It looked like Lily was giggling too.

"Remus meet your new Prefect partner," she said, pointing towards me.

"Oh, good maybe I can get to know you better, I really hope that immature prank James and Sirius pulled didn't taint your impression of me."

"Please, I don't judge others by the people that they hang out with, I judge people by how they present themselves and how they themselves act." I said.

"Good," he said with a smile.

"Well I guess I better go do my head duties," Snicker, "with James," she said his name through clenched teeth, obviously trying to stifle her rage.

"See you Lily, and don't kill James, cause I won't visit you if you get sent to Azkaban, those dememtors give me the chills."

She smiled at me, and I knew what was coming, "I GOT CHILLS." she sang.

I couldn't help but sing the next line, "THEY'RE MUTIPLYIN"

We both sang in unison now, "AND I'M LOSING CONTROL! CAUSE THE POWER YOU'RE SUPPLYING. IT'S ELECTRIFYING!"

We burst threw our compartment doors, leaving a giggling Remus behind, "YOU BETTER SHAPE UP! 'CAUSE I NEED A MAN! AND MY HEART IS SET ON YOU!"

"Lily, if wanted me that much, I'd really rather you didn't burst out in song for the whole train to hear. You could have just told me to my face." James smugly said, stepping out of his compartment, ruining mine and Lily's wonderful singing.

Lily looked livid, so I decided to step in and spare poor James his face from being permanently damaged.

"Umm, Lily since I'm new to the whole Prefect thing, could you help me my first time?"

"Oh what's this?," came a voice from James' compartment, and out steps Sirius Fu-oops I don't like dropping the 'F' bomb, "Is this lovely woman our new Gryffindor Prefect?" He asked.

I almost barfed. I don't like conceited people complimenting me. You can tell they're really lying and are just hoping to have you fall in love with them, because they think it's such a treat to have them compliment the 'average' person.

"Please, don't make me barf," I said to him.

He responded with a frown and it looked like my reply actually made him upset. Good. He's probably not used to girls acting like that. Well if he plans to 'compliment' me any more, he better get used to it.

James laughed and ran his hand threw his hair. I wonder how often he does that…

Sirius glared at him and responded with a "Oh shut the hell up," Then he turned and stalked back into the compartment.

Lily grabbed my arm before James could say anything else to her. And we started down the isle doing what we do best, singing our hearts out. We picked a Sean Kingston song, Beautiful Girls.

"YOU'RE WAY TOO BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YOU'LL HAVE ME SUICIDAL, SUICIDAL, WHEN YOU SAY IT'S OVER!"

I had stopped walking, "Lily," I grabbed her arm, "I just had an awesomely awesome evil plan."

"Does it involve leprechauns?"

"No."

"Oh," she said slightly disappointed.

"It involves singing though!"

"Tell me more…"

"Okay, so…"


End file.
